Another Point of View
by MillieW
Summary: Someone is watching Remus and Tonks, someone who isn't completely pleased. RemusTonks, oneshot, written as a birthday present for a friend. Hints to characters in Spirits in the Future but completely a work on its own merrit.


**Another Point of View**

They're kissing! I can see them through the mirror in the hallway. Disgusting really, the way they insist on behaving as teenagers. Thank Merlin that my friends aren't here. That would be embarrassing. Not that it would be the first time they snog in front of my friends. Lisa asked me only last week if mum and dad were planning on having another kid. She said Mike's parents acted the same way just before his little brother was born. Grosse! As if I want to think about my parents doing _that_! I mean, I know they do it, I'm not stupid or anything. They do go to bed ridiculously early far too often for people their age, and at parties they tend to disappear for long periods at time sporting huge telling smiles on their faces. Revolting, isn't it? But still, the thought of them having another kid – dad's like a hundred! Well OK, so he's only 56, but still, he's got grey hair and everything!

Mum's younger of course. She's only 43, and she looks a lot younger, especially when she wears her hair shocking pink or orange or something. Dad's not too fond of it like that though. Says it makes him look older. He is so silly sometimes. But mum still wears it brown like mine most of the time, at least when they're out in public.

Personally, I think it's pretty cool when mum wears it pink or orange, but then I always wanted to be a metamorphagus myself. When I was younger, like ten or so, I could sit in front of the mirror for hours trying to change my hair colour or the shape of my nose. I still would want to change the shape of my nose actually. It is far too long for the rest of my face. I get that from dad I think, but then I can't be sure if what mum tells me is her real nose truly is, now can I? Sometimes I wonder if she really knows herself. I guess she would have to though, wouldn't she?

Come to think about it, it really is unfair. Mum's a metamorphagus and dad's a werewolf, and I'm just me! No cool hair-colours or nose-shapes, just me. OK, so it wouldn't be too fun being a werewolf, I can see that. Although I used to think it would when I was a kid, before I realised what dad have to go through every time he transforms. I used to pretend I was a wolf-cub and run around on my hands and knees barking, and one time when I was about five I scared Eddy so badly he started to cry. Not that he'll ever admit that today though.

It was about a year later that I asked dad if I would become a werewolf when I grew up. When he told me it isn't hereditarily and that you only become a werewolf when another werewolf bites you, I asked him if he would bite me. I don't think I've ever seen dad that upset again. Save possibly for the time last year when he caught Sean with his hand inside my jumper. Such an overreaction! I was fifteen, and we had been dating for almost two months, and it's not like we were going to _do_ something serious anyway, dad ought to know that. But then him and mum never kept to abstinence, did they?

Seriously, I'm not kidding. I was born only a couple of months after they were married. So mum and dad aren't exactly the best examples of waiting and being good, now are they? OK so dad never told me to wait until I was married or anything, he just doesn't want me to do anything too soon, before I'm ready. But I wouldn't! He really ought to know that, and I still think he overreacted.

Blimey, look at them! They're still at it, standing behind the wall where they think I can't see them. Honestly, the mirror is right there! Do they really think I can't see them?

I'm going to my room! At least there I won't have to see them. Maybe if I slam the door they'll stop. But nah! I should probably let them be. Dad did after all just transform back into himself, and mum does worry a lot when he's not himself. Besides I do go back to Hogwarts in only a couple of weeks. I think I can stand a bit of snogging between mum and dad until then. And they are after all trying to stand in a place where I won't see them. And I guess I am happy that they love each other so much. I rather have it this way than the way Lisa has it, with her parents divorcing and everything. Come to think about it I probably shouldn't disturb them, and if I don't have to see them if I leave. No need to watch them if I don't want to after all. Still think they are embarrassing though. Really they ought to know the mirror is there!

The end


End file.
